Señora Shields
by Lady SereShields
Summary: One-shot de "Maravilloso Desastre". Este es el primer día de San Valentín de Darien y Serena como una pareja de esposos. Desde la perspectiva de Serena.


**Les traigo esta pequeña sorpresa. Me animé a traducirlo así que espero que les guste.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Jamie McGuire. Lo único que hago es traducir, cambiar nombres y algunas cosas más.**

* * *

**.**

**PRIMER DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN DE SERENA Y DARIEN**

**.**

El espejo empañado chirrió mientras lo limpiaba con una toalla. Había pasado tiempo extra bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, al igual que había pasado mucho tiempo conduciendo a casa después de clase, y mucho más tiempo extra encontrando el regalo perfecto para Darien. Hoy nada sería apresurado. Disfrutaría cada momento con mi esposo.

Mi esposo. Incluso después de casi un año, el apelativo seguía sonando tan extraño y tan natural al mismo tiempo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando llegué a la universidad que terminaría casada antes de que terminara mi primer año, le habría mostrado el dedo medio. Algunas personas no sueñan con casarse. Yo soy una de ellas, y también Darien. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, no solo hicimos que funcionara, sino que el año que pasó fue el más feliz de mi vida.

La toalla se cayó al suelo, y mire hacia abajo, inspeccionando las elegantes líneas oscuras en mi piel. Mis dedos tiraron suavemente, haciendo estirar la tinta, y luego soltándola, recorriendo cada delicada curva con la punta del dedo. Yo seguía siendo la señora Shields, y ni una vez he lamentado haberme hecho un tatuaje que me lo recuerde, ni mi alocada idea de huir a Las Vegas y casarme. Pero aquella ciudad olvidada de Dios fue el escenario perfecto para que los dos dejáramos ir nuestros demonios y empezáramos de cero. Dejar todo eso atrás era tan simbólico, y no podía imaginarme haciéndolo de otra manera.

.

.

Justo después de terminar de secarme el pelo, mi móvil sonó contra la esquina del lavabo. El nombre de Rei iluminó la pantalla.

**— **¿Hola?

**—**¡Hola! No puedo hablar mucho. Nic acaba de llegar a casa y no deja de molestarme para que nos vayamos. Solo te quería desear un feliz día de San Valentín ya que ustedes no van esta noche. El hecho de que estén casados no significa que ya no puedan ir a las fiestas de fraternidad ¿sabes?

**—**Lo sé, pero eso nunca fue algo que atrajera a Dar, y definitivamente tampoco a mí. No queremos pasar nuestro primer día de San Valentín en una fiesta, Rei.

**—**No te olvides que fue la fiesta de San Valentín del año pasado en Sig Tau la que provocó tu reencuentro con el señor Shields.

El recuerdo regresó con vivos detalles.

.

**_…__¡__Y por la mierda de perder a tu mejor amiga por ser tan estúpido como para enamorarte de ella!_**

_._

**_¡Pues yo sí soy tuyo!__... __Soy tuyo_**

_._

La voz de Rei me trajo de nuevo al presente.

**—**No me juzgues. Por lo menos ya no somos más estudiantes de primer año, y Nicolas no tiene que correr de un lado para otro como un maldito empleado.

Me reí imaginándolo, y entonces miré mi reloj. Darien estaría en casa en cualquier momento.

**—**Los viejos tiempos.

**—**En fin... como dije, no puedo estar mucho tiempo al teléfono, pero olvidé de mencionarlo anteriormente en clase, en parte porque estaba intentando seguir el ritmo de la lectura del Dr. Hunter, y porque estás en cada clase individual con tu estúpido marido, así que ya no tenemos más privacidad.

Sonreí. Coordinar nuestros horarios hizo más fácil compartir el transporte y el estudio, pero no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Poner un anillo en mi dedo relajó algo a Darien, pero no del todo. Los avances realizados con respecto a mí fueron pocos y distantes entre sí, pero Darien era Darien, y todo lo que él me exigía como su amiga, y después como su novia, era diez veces mayor como su esposa.

**—**Feliz día San Valentín para ti y Nic, Rei. ¿Aún les gusta el nuevo apartamento?

Ella suspiró

**—**Me encanta

**—**¿Ya tienes el anillo?

**—**Por supuesto que no.

Me reí. Nicolas estaba feliz por nosotros cuando volvimos, pero tuvo miedo de que Rei esperara una proposición de su parte. Por suerte para él, Rei tenía una mayor aversión a casarse antes de los treinta que él.

**—**Darien llegará pronto.

**—**Si**—**respiró **— **será mejor que me vaya también. Te quiero.

Puse el teléfono de vuelta sobre el lavabo y fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que tendría que apurarme. Justo cuando terminaba de rizarme el pelo, la perilla de la puerta hizo una serie de balanceos y ruidos, la señal de que Darien estaba en casa. Docenas de pequeños pasitos se escuchaban por el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Toto se sentaba en el sillón, esperando y observando desde la ventana todos los días a esta hora. Una vez que la llave entraba en la cerradura, Toto trepaba del sillón a la puerta, listo para celebrar la llegada de Darien.

Darien me dejaba después de las clases y luego se iba a trabajar unas cuantas horas por las tardes. La última pelea de Darien por lo general nos hubiera mantenido cómodos por un tiempo, pero debido al incendio en Hellerton, no le pagaron. Mis ahorros se agotaron debido a las payasadas de Kenji del año pasado, y el Círculo desapareció desde el incidente. Darien había prometido dejar de pelear, de todos modos, pero habíamos pasado de vivir bien, a vivir de préstamos estudiantiles y empleos a tiempo parcial. No era horrible, pero teníamos que adaptarnos.

Ambos dábamos clases privadas por las tardes -yo ayudando a estudiantes con dificultades con el algebra y cálculo en diferentes niveles; Darien realizaba tutorías en todo lo demás- pero la mayoría de las cuentas se pagaron con el dinero que él hizo haciendo tareas ajenas. Los trabajos ilegales y arriesgados pagaban mejor, y los viejos hábitos se resistían a morir.

Las botas de Darien dieron tres pisadas en el suelo del apartamento y después retrocedieron. Un ruido de forcejeo hizo que las esquinas de mis labios se levantaran. La primera nevada de la temporada dejó dos pulgadas de lodo fangoso en el suelo, y él sabía que yo había limpiado esta mañana para no tener que hacerlo después de clases, así que estaba sacudiéndose las botas.

**—**¡Nena! ¿Estás en casa?

**—**¡Estoy en casa!**— **Entoné, tirando hacia arriba mis pestañas para aplicarme el rímel.

El tocó la puerta del baño.

**—**¡No entres!

Gimió.

**—**¡No te he visto en todo el día!

**—**¡Me viste hace tres horas!

Tras una pequeña pausa Darien llamó a la puerta con los dedos.

**—**Veo un regalo ahí afuera, ¿Supongo que es para mí?

**—**No, es para Toto

**—**¡Eso no es amable!

Me reí.

**—**Si, Dar, es para ti.

**—**Tengo algo para ti también, así que trae tu trasero rápido.

**—**La perfección toma tiempo.

**—**Si te hubieras visto en la mañana, sabrías que eso no es cierto.

Quince minutos después, deslizaba un vestido rojo tipo baby doll que me presté de Rei por encima de mi cabeza, y después camine hacia la sala donde estaba Darien. Estaba viendo la televisión con el control remoto en una mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra. Mi cara de póquer estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que estuviera usando una corbata. Era oficial: lo había visto todo.

Darien me miró desde el rabillo del ojo y se volvió.

**—**Maravillosa. Soy afortunado, un hombre muy afortunado**—**dijo, caminando hacia mí hasta que estuve en sus brazos, sus labios presionaron cuidadosamente los míos, y después viajaron a través de mi mejilla, pasando cuidadosamente por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula.

**—**Estás usando una corbata**—**dije suavemente.

Él se apartó y miró hacia abajo.

**— **¿Me veo como un idiota?

**—**No, te ves... Estoy considerando sugerir que nos quedemos aquí.

Él sonrío y orgullosamente pasó su mano por la corbata.

**—**Qué bien ¿ah? **—**Él agarro mi mano **—****. **Eso suena jodidamente increíble, pero tenemos una reservación. Vamos.

Él me llevó afuera de la mano, haciendo una pausa en la puerta para ayudarme con mi abrigo. Febrero había sido particularmente brutal. Si no estaba lloviendo o granizando, el cielo nevaba metros de nieve. Darien me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, por lo que me sentí segura de no resbalarme en mis tacones de aguja, pero cuando llegamos a la acera, me levantó en sus brazos.

Entrelacé mis dedos detrás su cuello, acariciando con mi nariz justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Olía increíble. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que deberíamos quedarnos en casa.

.

.

Después de una hora y media, estábamos sentados en la barra del Rizoli, un restaurante local de comida italiana. Me pasó por la cabeza que Darien me había traído a comer a la competencia del restaurante de los padres de Seiya, pero decidí no mencionarlo. El lugar estaba lleno, pero afortunadamente encontramos un par de asientos vacíos en la barra mientras esperábamos por nuestra mesa.

Tomé un sorbo de mi pajita, y observé a Darien con el ceño fruncido

**—**¿Qué pasa?

**—**Quería que esta noche fuera especial. Esto es un poco sencillo.

**—**¿Sencillo? Este es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

**—**Sí, pero sigue siendo... corriente. Quería que nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, no sé, fuera extraordinario, supongo. Mira a toda esta gente aquí, haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

**—**Eso no es malo.

Una mujer gritó sobre las docenas de conversaciones tarareando en toda la habitación.

**—**¿Shields?

**—**Vamos **—**dijo Darien bajándose del taburete. Me tendió la mano **—**. Vámonos.

**— **Pero… **—**dije apuntando a la mujer **—****. **Ella acaba de decir nuestro apellido

Darien sonrió, su hoyuelo se marcaba en su mejilla.

**—**Vamos, Paloma.

Sin decir una palabra, me bajé y tomé su mano, siguiéndolo afuera. Sólo se detuvo a comprar la cena, y luego continuó. Giro tras giro, Darien se dirigía a la universidad.

**—**No irás a llevarme a la fiesta de Sig Tau, ¿verdad?

La cara de Darien demostraba disgusto.

Tenía una idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos cuándo estábamos a cuadras de distancia, pero no fue hasta que Darien estacionó el coche en frente del Bartlen Hall que supe exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

**—**Es una broma, ¿cierto?

**—**Nop **—**dijo, cerrando de golpe la puerta del conductor y después corriendo hacia mi lado para abrir la mía.

Darien tomó mi mano, y rápidamente y en silencio nos dirigimos a la parte posterior del edificio.

**—**No** —**dije mirando la ventana del sótano abierta.

Darien ya se había apoyado y saltado antes de que pudiera seguir protestando.

**—**¡Vamos Paloma!

La nieve estaba aún esparcida por el suelo. Iba a estar húmeda, fría y de mal humor.

**—**¡De ninguna manera!

La mano de Darien salió disparada desde la oscuridad del sótano como un gato saliendo por debajo de una puerta.

**—**¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!

**—**No, Darien. ¡Dije que no!

**—**Me siento solo aquí abajo.

**—**¡Esta es una idea horrible!

**—**¡Estas arruinando mi plan!

**—**¡Estás loco! Este ni siquiera es mi vestido, ¡y me estás pidiendo que lo arruine!

**—**Es un poco temprano para eso.

Podría casi escucharlo intentando no reírse. Me crucé de brazos. Después de una larga pausa, la voz de Darien, baja y desesperada, flotó desde la ventana.

**—**¿Por favor?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

**—**Está bien.

Dos pasos hacia atrás, un chillido, y una caída después, me encontraba en los brazos de Darien en el sótano de Bartlen. El edificio donde nos vimos por primera vez.

Darien usó su móvil para iluminar el camino, mientras yo lo seguía por una serie de pasillos. Finalmente uno de los salones se abría hacia una habitación grande y familiar. Sin los gritos y los chicos borrachos de la fraternidad pegados hombro a hombro, parecía más grande y menos... sudorosa.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Neflyte a todo volumen a través del megáfono, y como sentí una corriente de energía explotar, una vez que Darien entró en la habitación. Pensé en la sangre rociando mi suéter, y mis ojos viajando desde mi cachemir hasta un par de botas negras.

Darien me llevó al centro de la habitación. El recuerdo de él limpiando la sangre de mi cara y alejando a todo aquel que se me acercaba se reprodujo en mi mente.

**—**Paloma **—**dijo Darien, casi al mismo tiempo en que él dijo esa palabra en mi memoria.

**—**Aquí es donde todo empezó.

**—**Donde te vi por primera vez. Cuando pusiste mi jodido mundo de cabeza **—**Él se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla, y luego me entregó una pequeña caja **—****. **No es gran cosa, sin embargo estuve ahorrando para eso.

Lo abrí, y una amplia y ridícula sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro. Era una encantadora pulsera.

**—**Es la historia de nosotros**—**dijo.

Un suéter, un par de dados, una perla verde con tréboles en ella. Miré a Darien.

**—**Se supone que eso significa nuestra apuesta **—**dijo él, señalando los dados **—**Y esto es por la primera noche que bailamos **—**dijo señalando una perla roja.

El siguiente dije era una moto, el siguiente un corazón.

**—**¿Por la primera vez que te dije te amaba?

**—**Sip**—**parecía complacido de que lo haya adivinado por mi cuenta.

**—**¿Y ésto?**—**dije, señalando una baraja de cartas **—**¿Por la noche de Póquer con tu padre? **—**Darien sonrió de nuevo. El siguiente era un pavo, y yo reí. El siguiente dije era completamente negro.

**— **Por el tiempo que estuvimos separados. La época más oscura de mi vida.

El siguiente era una llama. No me gustaba pensar en el incendio, pero era una parte de nuestra historia, así que formaba parte de nosotros. El siguiente dije era un anillo.

Levanté la vista hacia él.

**—**Esto es sorprendentemente hermoso.

**—**Hay espacio para más. Este es solo el comienzo de nuestra historia, Paloma.

Me puse el brazalete alrededor de la muñeca. Darien me ayudó con el broche, y después jugueteó con su móvil por un momento, colocándolo en una pequeña mesa a unos metros de distancia. Puso mis manos sobre sus hombros, y luego la música empezó a sonar. Era la canción que bailamos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños del año pasado.

**—**No tenía idea**—**dije.

**—**¿De qué?

**—**De que fueras tan sentimental

**—**Tú lo hiciste posible.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, feliz de que esta vez pudiera besarlo cuando la canción terminara. Una vez que la música se detuvo, toqué mis labios con los suyos, y le entregué una sencilla bolsa roja.

**—**Debí haberte dado esto primero. La pulsera será algo difícil de igualar.

**—**No importa lo que sea, Paloma. Ya me has dado todo lo que siempre quise.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

**¿No son lindos? Aún después de un año siguen amándose como al principio.**

**.**

**Mañana empezaré con la nueva adaptación: "Inevitable Desastre", que no es la continuación de esta historia sino la versión de la misma, narrada por Darien. Podremos ver detalles que no se vieron en "Maravilloso Desastre" y muchísimas cosas más. Ahora veremos que es lo que sentía, y como amó y sufrió por su Paloma.**

**.**

******Nos leemos mañana con el prólogo de la nueva historia**.

**.**


End file.
